Love Nikki-Dress UP Queen! Wiki:Format Guide/Items
Format You can use the Clothing page generator created by Lwgph in order to generate item pages. #Infobox #Introductory lines #Physical description #Optional segments: Skill Bonus Customization Evolution Reconstruction Crafting #Suit information Gallery Suit if suit can be found in gallery Story Suit if it can be found in story suits. #Attributes #Categories Image Guidelines Please do not use images from Nikki's Info, Love Nikki World, or anything else with a watermark. Do not upload transparent images or images ripped directly from the game. It is preferred for filenames to be the name of the item. The item's image should be taken from the Wardrobe section of the game. * In order to get the best quality images, you can screenshot the item using Nox's native screenshot function using the highest quality startup settings (1080x1920). This is not necessary for smaller items; however, poses and "big" items will display better and have a better resolution. * If arrows get in the way of the image, try searching for the item's full name. This may be unavoidable for some items with full names that are part of another item's name (such as "Maple"). You can copy and paste a dot (·) to assist with this. * Please do not erase the background or part of the background. If you wish to remove the gradient pattern, just fill it in with more pink (#fef2f4 or 254,242,244). Explanations Infobox Use the template , and see above for image guidelines. Introductory lines Explain how to obtain the item. Don't write what "type" of item it is, and don't give any information about the suit it's in, unless it can be obtained from a suit's Styling Gift Box. * If it can be obtained through Customization, only include the name of the primary item it can be customized through. * If it can be obtained from a store, include the cost. Physical Description Describe the item. You can use, but are not limited to, the following parameters: * Color * Pattern * Fabric * Length * Neat/Messy * Style of Clothing (especially if culturally relevant) If you are looking for a guide to describing clothing, please visit the clothing resource references guide, a fanmade guide for documenting the types of clothing that may appear in Love Nikki. Optional Segments Skill Bonus Only relevant for Spirits. Each Spirit has either one or two skill bonuses, depending on where the player has progressed in the relevant Dream Weaver path. Once a Spirit is upgraded/evolved, the less evolved version does not continue to pick up Skill Bonuses. Example: Millenary Dream Skill Bonus * Level 1: attribute rating increases by 200 points * Level 2: attribute rating increases by 500 points Customization Link to all customizations and the type of dye, as well as materials needed. Example: Autumn-Purple Customization * Autumn-Brown: 2 , 10 * Autumn-Gold: 2 , 10 Evolution There are also two situations in which this applies, Evolved from and Evolved into. Example 1: Red Cloak-Rare (Normal Evolution) Evolution Evolved from *6 Red Cloak, 4000 Evolves into *Red Cloak-Epic - 4 needed, 7000 Example 2: Millenary Dream (Spirit Evolution) Evolution Evolved from: *Soul of Sword - Need 1 , 1 , 1 , 1 Evolved into: *Dual Swords - Need 2 , 1 , 1 , 1 *Dim Cloud 'Reconstruction' Example: Crane n Pearl Reconstruction Reconstructed from: * 305 * 30 * 15 * 10 * 4000 Crafting There are two situations in which this applies: if an item is an Ingredient (used to craft) or if it is obtained through Crafting (crafted from). If it is crafted from something, make sure to include where the recipe is from. Many editors of the wiki have a low-level alt that hasn't bought recipes or completed many stages. If you don't have one, you can check three places to see where a recipe is from: * Store of Starlight page * Extra Stage Bonus page * Time Diary page Some recipes are also given out in the mail, but we don't have a page for that. If you can't find the item in any of those pages, use the tag Category:Recipe Obtainment Unknown and write ???. Example: Ancient Tomb Crafted from: *8 Silk Pajamas-White *4 Warm Dance *3 Galaxy Melody-White *3 Apricot Court Recipe: The recipe can be obtained from the Extra Stage Bonus, after completing stage (Maiden). Used to craft: * Dragon Maiden - 3 needed * China Flower Headband - 2 needed Suit Information Example 1: Flower Makeup-Pistil Example 2: Thoughts at Silent Night Example 3: Flower Makeup-Yan First, say that the item is in a suit. 1: Gallery Suit Gallery Suit Flower Makeup-Pistil is part of the Cloud suit Stunning Beauty. 2: Story Suit Story Suit Thoughts at Silent Night is part of the Story Suit Old dream in Fleeting light. 3: Alternative Version Gallery Suit Flower Makeup-Pistil is part of an alternative version of the Cloud suit Stunning Beauty. Next, name the other parts of the suit, excluding the item the page is about (it's assumed it's part of the suit). 1: The other parts of the suit are Azure Jewel, Stunning Beauty, Luster Brocade, Embroidered Shoes, Graceful Sprig, Spring Bud, Butterfly Dance and Fallen Bud Jewel. If there is one other version, also include that: 1: Not Part of Alternative Version There is an alternative version of the suit. It contains Azure Jewel-Black, Stunning Beauty-Ink, Luster Brocade-Purple, Embroidered Shoes-Blue, Graceful Sprig-Purple, Spring Bud-Purple, Butterfly Dance, Fallen Bud Jewel-Cyan and Flower Makeup-Yan. 2: Also Part of Alternate Version There is an alternative version of the suit. It contains Summer Dream, Firefly in Books, Green Mist, Light of Firefly, Cold Stone Pillow and Thoughts at Silent Night. 3: Not Part of Original Version The original version of the suit contains Azure Jewel, Stunning Beauty, Luster Brocade, Embroidered Shoes, Graceful Sprig, Spring Bud, Butterfly Dance, Fallen Bud Jewel and Flower Makeup-Pistil. If there are multiple alternative versions, it's not necessary to list every single version. Attributes See the template guide. Categories Each item can get the following categories: * Wardrobe Item (every item gets this category) * Type of item (eg Hair) ** If it is an accessory, tag using Accessories as well as the subcategory(ies). ** Scarfs do not get the Necklace tag, and Leglets do not get the Hosiery tag. * The name of the Suit/Hidden Suit (if applicable) ** Use for any items that belong to the suit, even if they are part of an alternative version (but not unevolved versions) * Method of Obtainment ** If multiple, tag all ** If event, use Event as well as the tag for the specific event ** If you can't figure it out after searching, use the tag Pages that need improvement * Attributes (eg Cool, Cute, etc) ** Only use the two shown as a preview in-game/the ones in the infobox, NOT all five ** Don't use the nation tags; they are for furniture. * Tags (eg European, Fairy, etc; if applicable) * Rarity ** If gold hearts, make sure to include the Animated category * Additional item properties ** Customizable ** Evolvable ** Ingredient (for items used in crafting other items) * Color (if applicable; see linked page for rules on tagging by color) * Additional tags ** Posed Item if the item changes Nikki's pose. (Limbs only, does not apply to "posed hair") ** No image if there is no image. Category:Guide